1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lid removing devices and more particularly pertains to removing lids from containers by positioning the apparatus on the lid and forcing the handle forward utilizing the user's body weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lid and can openers is known in the prior art. More specifically, lid and can openers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of opening cans and removing lids from containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,016 to Vonusa a lid remover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,740 to Jacobs discloses a combination receptacle opener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,018 to Shaffer discloses a lid remover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,436 to Russell discloses a combination lid removal tool.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,750 to Brennan discloses a combination bottle opener and can opener.
In this respect, the lid removing devices according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing lids from containers by positioning the apparatus on the lid and forcing the handle forward utilizing the user's body weight.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved lid removing devices which can be used for removing lids from containers by positioning the apparatus on the lid and forcing the handle forward utilizing the user's body weight. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.